Disaster Roads
by I'm a Nerd and Proud
Summary: The Mew Mews are taken, and Ryou sends out five different lights hoping to get the chance to live, only thing is...then he has to go to jail! So five new mews must come together and stop them. (NEED YOUR HELP WITH OCS!)
1. Info AND story lines

**Disaster Road**

List of people who you can be! The only ones taken are the ones that say at the start 'TAKEN'. Easy enough?

TAKEN _Fujii Rairakku – the daughter of Fujii Tsuyo and Goya Emiko, sisters to Goya Mika and Goya Sho (Owned by me)_

_Goya Mika – the daughter of Goya Takeo and Goya Emiko, sister to Fujii Rairakku and Goya Sho_

_Goya Sho – the only son of Goya Takeo and Goya Emiko, brother to Fujii Rairakku and Goya Mika_

TAKEN_ Hoshino Ryuu – son to Hoshino Jakku and Hoshino Carly, twin brother to Hoshino Isamu and brother to the unborn Hoshino baby (owned by guest)_

_Hoshino Isamu – son to Hoshino Jakku and Hoshino Carly, twin brother to Hoshino Ryuu, and brother to the unborn Hoshino baby_

_Hoshino Baby – baby to Hoshino Jakku and Carly, and sibling to Hoshino Ryuu and Isamu_

_Eto Baby – baby to Eto Haru and Fuyuka. Siblings, none so far…_

_Hara baby – baby to Hara Mamoru and Hara Ame (when they get married that is), no siblings_

_Koga baby – baby to Koga Hakura, father unknown. Siblings, none_

_Nagai baby – baby to Nagai William and Mia, siblings, none_

TAKEN_ Ito baby – baby to Ito Akio and Scarlett, siblings none (owned by Trust Breaker Curtain Faker) _

_Jaski Karin – daughter to Jaski Fai and Mai, twin sister to Jaski Kira_

_Jaski Kira – daughter to Jaski Fai and Mai, twin sister Jaski Karin_

_Muto Isao – son to Muto Jun and Yumiko, twin to Muto Koyuki_

_Muto Koyuki – daughter to Muto Jun and Yumiko, twin to Muto Isao_

Anyway, here's the story line!

Sweet Candy Mew Mews have grown old, and their children are all around 13. _(Yeah, I'm just doing that so they're all around the same age!) _Ryou's old, and he's getting up there, when the craziest thing happened, someone found out about the mew project and now everything is getting shut down!

The old mews, Carly, Scarlett, Ame, Fuyuka, Mai, Mia and Hakura have been taken, since everyone wants to know just _how _these girls lived.

Ryou feels like he must save them, and shoots out _five _more chances at the mew project. Only thing is, they don't know _who _got it.

When people find out Ryou did this, he goes to jail!

The five new mew mews got to figure out a way to save their mothers before stuff starts to fall apart. Only thing is, they must figure out to use their powers for good when all they know if… disaster.

So these five new mew mews go and try to talk to the old Tokyo Mew Mew, only to find out that they're whole lives have been a lie. They always thought their parents were heroes. But they aren't….they were built on lies. Ryou made them mews without asking them, just like he did to their parents and their reason for being _made _by Shirogane Ryou was because he's scared.

So what happens next to our poor heroes?

_Disaster Road_

**So whatcha think? Think it might be good? **

**Also, this story takes off when I figure out to make sure this stays only about 10 chapters, maybe more. This is a big thing for me since all those characters have chances to become mew mews. If you're here just to make a character, that's okay! **

**Here's what I **_**need **_**to know! **

_Name:_

_Age: (Between 9 to 15)_

_Looks:_

_What are they like: (Bubbly, funny, curious or hateful, stuff like that) _

_Gender:_

_DNA: (Alien or human, maybe half and half)_

_Animal DNA:_

_Mew outfit:_

_Weapon:_

_Family (will be listed up there):_

_Crush: (Pick one from the names up there, and if they're a baby, just say the last name!)_

So I'm sure many want to get going! As for rules, just no mary sues! Well, what are you waiting for!?

Go make your character!

Nerdy~


	2. 1: Stories and Fujii Rairakku

TAKEN _Fujii Rairakku – the daughter of Fujii Tsuyo and Goya Emiko, sisters to Goya Mika, Goya Riccolo and Goya Sho (Owned by I'm a Nerd and Proud)_

OPEN _Goya Mika – the daughter of Goya Takeo and Goya Emiko, sister to Fujii Rairakku, Goya Riccolo and Goya Sho_

OPEN _Goya Sho – son of Goya Takeo and Goya Emiko, brother to Fujii Rairakku, Goya Riccolo and Goya Mika_

TAKEN _Goya Riccolo – son of Goya Takeo and Emiko, brother to Fujii Rairakku, Goya Sho and Goya Mika (Owned by krikanalo) _

TAKEN_ Hoshino Ryuu – son to Hoshino Jakku and Hoshino Carly, twin brother to Hoshino Isamu and brother to the unborn Hoshino baby (owned by guest)_

OPEN _Hoshino Isamu – son to Hoshino Jakku and Hoshino Carly, twin brother to Hoshino Ryuu, and brother to the unborn Hoshino baby_

OPEN _Hoshino Baby – baby to Hoshino Jakku and Carly, and sibling to Hoshino Ryuu and Isamu_

TAKEN _Eto Baby – baby to Eto Haru and Fuyuka, siblings, none so far… (Owned by Marth the Lodestar) _

OPEN _Hara baby – baby to Hara Mamoru and Hara Ame (when they get married that is), no siblings_

TAKEN _Koga baby – baby to Koga Hakura, father unknown. Siblings, none (Owned by Trust Breaker Curtain Faker)_

OPEN _Nagai baby – baby to Nagai William and Mia, siblings, none_

TAKEN_ Ito baby – baby to Ito Akio and Scarlett, siblings none (owned by Trust Breaker Curtain Faker) _

TAKEN _Jaski Karin – daughter to Jaski Fai and Mai, twin sister to Jaski Kira_

OPEN _Jaski Kira – daughter to Jaski Fai and Mai, twin sister Jaski Karin_

OPEN _Muto Isao – son to Muto Jun and Yumiko, twin to Muto Koyuki_

OPEN_ Muto Koyuki – daughter to Muto Jun and Yumiko, twin to Muto Isao _

Disaster Roads

It had been _years _since anyone had heard of the mew mews. They were only a myth now, just a mere memory of the dark ages. They most you heard of them were from old women or men, who spoke of a time when aliens and humans did not live in peace. They spoke of a time when aliens were going to _kill _the humans.

Clearly, we couldn't have this happen and the first team of mew mews happened, and they were the great ones that was for sure. It was called Tokyo Mew Mew, a team of the pink mew aka Mew Ichigo, the blue one aka Mew Minto, the green one aka Mew Lettuce, the yellow one aka Mew Pudding and lastly, the purple one aka Mew Zakuro.

Everyone believed them to be dead, which was why the next ones came into play, Sweet Candy Mew Mews. They were a team of 7, Mew Candy, Mew Music, Mew BlackBerry, Mew Cupcake, Mew Wildberry, Mew Crystal and Mew Cheesecake.

Still, were these really just stories you hear from your grandparents? Or small chats with your parents? Everyone of today's age, wonders what were the mew mews and where they were now… did they have kids of their own? Were they died? Were they dying? Were they watching out for everyone? But, the biggest question was…who started the Mew Project?

~Disaster Roads~

"OH MOM!"

A young girl walked into the kitchen, in jeans that were ripped, a shirt that had a rock and a bomb. The rock said "You're the bomb" well the bomb said "You rock". It was black, and she had her hair in a pony tail. She raised an eyebrow as she walked around, and her eyes narrow at the note she found.

_Rairakku,  
I had to run out to pick up your siblings from the park, Riccolo was causing trouble _again _and there was something about the cops showing up. Anyway, I'll be home in a few minutes and you might not even read this note. Just stay out of trouble, and could you start dinner? Your uncle Jakku and his family are coming over for dinner.  
Love you lots!  
Mom~_

Of course, when she was having trouble yet again with bullies, her mother just had to leave. _Amazing, just what I NEED right now. _She thought grumpily. And when did they talk about the Hoshino family coming over? Takeo was gonna be mad…

_If you haven't guessed, I am Fujii Rairakku. I am Goya Emiko's only living memory of my father – Fujii Tsuyo. I am also Goya Emiko's daughter, and sadly living with my pain in the ass step father Goya Takeo. If you haven't guessed already, I hate my step father. Don't get me wrong, he's a cool guy but he really needs to get a hold of his anger. He's always upset that mom was married to another man before him and had a kid with him. Oh well. So anyway, that's me, and I hope you like just who you find me out to be. _

Rairakku left the note where she found it, and went to grab a soda from the fridge. She grumbled as she opened the can, taking a sip from it then looked around. What to do…what to do… She wondered.

Giving into her boredom, she picked up the phone and called her favorite cousin, Hoshino Ryuu. He answered on the third ring, _"Hello?"_

"Wow," Rairakku laughed. "You sound 'happy'…what happened?"

She knew her cousin rolled his eyes and she swore she could see his smirk on the other side of the phone. _"Nothing,"_ Ryuu replied.

"Sure don't sound like nothing," Rairakku said. She moved her beautiful fire red hair out of her face as her eyes narrow – icy blue. "Come on Ryuu-kun, tell me what's wrong!"

"_I spoke with Kari today." _

She paused. She knew her cousin liked Kari, heck who didn't? She had beautiful looks along with a twin, Karin. You could mix the two up, but they were one of the best people to hang around with. Rairakku couldn't speak, her throat got thick. She bit her lip as she took in deep breaths.

"_Rairakku, you still there, right?" _Ryuu asked.

She gulped. "Yeah I'm still here,"

"_Is something wrong?"_

She didn't reply as she looked around the room, and then sighed. "I gotta go, I'll see ya when ya come over, eh?"

"_Yeah. See ya there, Rairakku," _

"Bye,"

"_Bye," _

Rairakku hung up and then sighed. Her cousin was so falling for Kira, and she couldn't help but worry about him. Uncle Fai was curl to boys that liked his daughters…. She sighed heavily. And Aunt Yumiko was worse, being all mighty and scary like. Rairakku got to her feet once again and then went to begin dinner. Her mother would be upset if she didn't at least start it. The joys of being Fujii Rairakku.

_The end of chapter 1_

**So yeah, there's chapter one! We met Rairakku who is owned by me! We heard a little about her brother, Riccolo and we heard from Ryuu. :) Whoa, they all start with 'r' XD lolololol**

**Anyway, review please? **

**Someone asked me, do you make up your own character or do you use the names up there and make it up from there. The names are there for guide lines. Everything is up in chapter one if you wanna make an OC, and there is '****OPEN****' in front of the names that you can make :) So yeah, I need a few more OCs and not every one of them will be mew mews. I will choose which ones sound the best and those will be the mews, okay? BYE!**

**Nerdy~**


	3. 2: Meeting Hoshino Ryuu and Isamu

TAKEN _Fujii Rairakku – the daughter of Fujii Tsuyo and Goya Emiko, sisters to Goya Mika, Goya Riccolo and Goya Sho (Owned by I'm a Nerd and Proud)_

TAKEN _Goya Mika – the daughter of Goya Takeo and Goya Emiko, sister to Fujii Rairakku, Goya Riccolo and Goya Sho (Owned by xXShaniraXx)_

OPEN _Goya Sho – son of Goya Takeo and Goya Emiko, brother to Fujii Rairakku, Goya Riccolo and Goya Mika_

TAKEN _Goya Riccolo – son of Goya Takeo and Emiko, brother to Fujii Rairakku, Goya Sho and Goya Mika (Owned by krikanalo)_

TAKEN_Hoshino Ryuu – son to Hoshino Jakku and Hoshino Carly, twin brother to Hoshino Isamu and brother to the unborn Hoshino baby (owned by guest)_

TAKEN _Hoshino Isamu – son to Hoshino Jakku and Hoshino Carly, twin brother to Hoshino Ryuu, and brother to the unborn Hoshino baby (Owned by Konkeokitticat11) _

OPEN _Hoshino Baby – baby to Hoshino Jakku and Carly, and sibling to Hoshino Ryuu and Isamu_

TAKEN _Eto Natsu – baby to Eto Haru and Fuyuka, siblings, none so far… (Owned by Marth the Lodestar)_

OPEN _Hara baby – baby to Hara Mamoru and Hara Ame (when they get married that is), no siblings_

TAKEN _Koga Lucy – baby to Koga Hakura, father unknown, siblings, none (Owned by Trust Breaker Curtain Faker)_

OPEN _Nagai baby – baby to Nagai William and Mia, siblings, none_

TAKEN_Ito Logan – baby to Ito Akio and Scarlett, siblings none (owned by Trust Breaker Curtain Faker)_

TAKEN _Jaski Karin – daughter to Jaski Fai and Mai, twin sister to Jaski Kira_

TAKEN _Jaski Kira – daughter to Jaski Fai and Mai, twin sister Jaski Karin (Owned by Guest)_

OPEN _Muto Isao – son to Muto Jun and Yumiko, twin to Muto Koyuki_

TAKEN_Muto Koyuki – daughter to Muto Jun and Yumiko, twin to Muto Isao (Owned by AmateurFanFiction)_

Okay so there isn't much room left! So put your OCs in! Also for mew mews, I don't know who to use but I will tell you once they're picked! Thanks for the reviews, now here's the story~!

~xXx~

**Chapter 2: The Meeting of Hoshino Ryuu and Hoshino Isamu.**

It was late summer, and everyone was getting ready for the upcoming school year. For the Hoshino family, things were getting pretty hard. People were running around, though Hoshino Carly was taking care of her children. The phone rang, and Ryuu went over and answered it. "Hello?"

"_Wow," _He knew that voice. It was Rairakku. And well, we know where this leads us. Once they hung up because Rairakku had to go, and Ryuu turned to go change since today they were going to see Uncle Jakku's family. Ryuu kinda didn't really want to go since he always got into fights with cousin Riccolo.

"Ryuu," He heard his name and came over to find his mother trying to pack some sweets which were cupcakes and cookies. "Could you call everyone here? It's time to go." Carly said.

Ryuu nodded and went to find his family. He found Jakku, who was his father and told him it was time to go. Jakku nodded and went to find his wife. _I don't understand why he doesn't just teleport! _Ryuu thought. Oh yeah, Ryuu was half alien because his father is an alien. He then found his twin brother, Isamu and he crossed his arms. "Mum says it's time to go,"

Isamu waved his hand in reply. "Mum can wait,"

"Uh, no she can't," Ryuu said, "Unless you want to be grounded."

Giving in, Isamu followed Ryuu to where their mother was who already had their other sibling there with them. (I still need an OC for this one!)

All together now, they went to their car. "Dad," Isamu said. "I don't understand why we don't just _teleport_."

Jakku raised an eyebrow, "Because normal people don't teleport."

"So?" Isamu said. "Koyuki and Isao aren't normal and they teleport!"

Jakku sighed. "That's because Yumiko doesn't mind them teleporting, and they are full cyniclon."

Isamu placed his hands on his hips. "I still don't think that's fair!"

"Please Isamu, stop. Yumiko and Jun are both cyniclon." Carly said as she shook her head. "Besides, we're trying to make the humans see that cyniclons are people too."

Ryuu looked between his family then shook his head as he sighed heavily. "Sometimes I wonder if I'm the only normal here…"

"Everyone into the car!" Jakku ordered. His family got into the car, and he slipped into his sit. With that, the Hoshino family started off towards the Goya family household.

~xXx~

Once they finally came to the house, the first thing the Hoshino family noticed was that Fujii Rairakku and Goya Mika were outside. Ryuu saw his favorite cousin and he smiled. She looked up and waved at him, and Ryuu waved back gladly. Isamu looked out and grinned at the sight of his favorite cousin, Mika. Mika grinned at the sight of her family and waved happily.

Out walked Emiko then and she smiled upon seeing her brother's family.

Jakku pulled into the parking lot, and he parked the small van. Everyone got out of the car quickly, and Rairakku went over and she hugged Ryuu. "Ryuu-kun, I'm so glad you could make it!"

"Of course," Ryuu laughed as he hugged her back. "I wouldn't go against my mum's wishes!"

Rairakku laughed as she pulled back to look her cousin in the eye. Carly placed her hands on her hips huffing well Jakku placed his hand on her waist calming her slightly. "You," Rairakku said pointing her finger at Ryuu. "Are something else!"

Ryuu grinned. "Thank you, _not-so-different-cousin_," He teased.

She just waved her hand in reply before Takeo walked outside. Rairakku became quiet as she stepped closer to Ryuu at the sight of her stepfather. Only Ryuu knew she hated her stepfather.

Jakku waved at his brother-in-law, "Hey Takeo-chan!"

Takeo chuckled as he waved back. "Glad you could make it Jakku."

"I wouldn't miss this for all the money in the world." Jakku chuckled as Takeo joined in. Today had been the day that they killed Shadow Black.

Emiko smiled though she still didn't completely like Carly, she let her brother be since he really did love his wife.

"Well," Emiko said. "Let's go eat!"

~xXx~

The whole Goya and Hoshino families sat around one table and ate dinner together. This had been a big day so many years ago, where Emiko switched sides to end Shadow Black. It was also the day in which Carly found out she _loved _Jakku, and that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him.

"And remember the look on Emiko's face when she found out we were getting married?" Jakku asked as he chuckled.

Carly nodded as she giggled. "Yes! It was so funny!"

Emiko slightly blushed as she waved her hand. "Hey, I couldn't help it! I thought you were gonna end up marrying what's his face!"

"Will?" Carly asked. "Yeah so did everyone else… But I don't love him. I love my Jakku-kun." She smiled at him as he gave her a small kiss on the lips.

Rairakku and Ryuu made faces. "Eww Uncle Jakku, Aunt Carly!" Rairakku said.

"Yeah mum, dad! There are little kids here!" Ryuu said.

The two giggle and chuckle.

~xXx~

Mika and Isamu were hanging out in front of the house. "So who do you like Mika-chan?" Isamu asked as he looked over at the young alien, who looked down blushing a little.

"You can't tell him though Isamu-chan!" Mika said as she blushed brightly.

"Who?" Isamu asked.

Mika looked around then at her cousin. "Muto Isao,"

"What?" Isamu asked shocked, "Really, Muto Isao?"

She nodded as she made a 'Shh!' noise. He became quiet again. She just blushed some more. What? It wasn't like she couldn't like Muto Isao… He was Muto Jun and Muto Yumiko's son. Mika got a dreamy look in her eye when she thought about him, Isao…

**The End of this Chapter. Please review! -Nerdy**


	4. 3: Monday Mornings

_Goya Sho__, Hoshino baby, Hara baby, Muto Isao are still open so come get them before they're taken! _

_Okay hey guys, I'm gonna take down the forms once I get __**all **__the forms that I need in, k? Please send the forms in I need them!_

_~xXx~_

**Monday Mornings**

It was Monday, everyone _hated _Mondays. And boy did Ito Logan hate mornings.

"WAKE UP LOGAN!"

He groaned lowly when he heard his mother shout at him to get out of bed. He slowly got out of bed, his favorite place to be and went to get into the shower.

_Hey there person who's reading this. I'm Ito Logan, and my parents are Ito Akio and Ito Scarlett. That's all ya need to know about me for now. _

About 15 minutes later, Logan got out of the shower and went to get dressed. He ran a comb through his emo kind of blue hair, and his bright amber eyes shone as he did. He rolled his eyes because people made fun of him because of his eyes.

They called him a freak, an "alien". He wasn't an alien though, and they laughed at him for his name.

Logan shook his head as he pulled on his jeans. He had his normal black shirt with silver lining and then put on white socks then his favorite shoes, DCs.

"LOGAN YOU BETTER BE UP!"

He rolled his eyes at his mother's shouts. "YEAH MOM I'M UP!" He shouted back as he went towards the stairs, going down and he smelt his favorite food….waffles. "DID YOU MAKE WAFFLES?!"

Scarlett poked her head from the kitchen. "Yeah I did," She said. "Why? Don't you want them?"

"Hai," Logan replied as he slipped into his chair, pulling his waffles closer to him as he grinned. "Thanks mum."

"You're welcome honey," Scarlett smiled at her only child.

Logan got to eating happily, and then his father came into the room looking kinda cold. "Logan!" He shouted. "You used all the hot water again!"

What could he say? Logan liked his hot showers. "Sorry dad won't happen again."

"That's what you said last time…" Akio grumbled.

Scarlett cuffed Akio upside the head. "Say you're sorry Akio-kun!"

Akio groaned. "Scarlett—"

"Say it!" Scarlett ordered.

Logan held in his chuckle as his mother showed his father who really was the boss. "Mom, its fine, I gotta go anyway," Logan said as he got up, finishing off his waffles and then turned to leave, grabbing his backpack. "Love you two!"

His parents called "we love you too!" and off Logan was to school. He wondered if he would see Fujii Rairakku… He grinned at the thought of the girl. What? He had a huge crush on her…

He shook off his thoughts and he went towards the door, slipped on his shoes and off he was towards the bus stop.

~xXx~

Logan got onto the bus, taking his usual sit and waited to get to school. The bus stopped to pick up its' last stop, and his best friend, Koga Lucy. She waved when she saw the slightly emo boy and she went to take her sit beside him.

"Hey Logan," Lucy said.

He waved, "Sup Lu?"

She shrugged as she turned to face the front. "Nothing really, just going to school….and it's Monday. What happens on a Monday?"

He knew that she was right, "Nothing at all."

The two friends face the front, and the ride to school is pretty quiet. Lucy had black hair that framed her face nicely and purple eyes. She was wearing jean skirt, a yellow tank top, white boots and a jean jacket to top the look.

They didn't notice that Eto Natsu also got onto the bus, and Natsu went towards the back of the bus, taking a sit beside Goya Riccolo, her best guy friend.

"Hey Natsu-chan," Riccolo said as he smiled slightly at her.

Natsu waved at her friend. "Morning jerk bag," She teased.

Riccolo held up his hands. "What did I do? Wait…is it _that _time of the month?"

She hit his arm playfully. She blushed, "Riccolo!"

They laughed together for a moment before they turned to watch the front, talking about random things just to chill together.

~xXx~

The bus came to the school, the kids grumbling about school. Who wanted to go to this place? It was hell in itself. Logan got off, holding his bag on his back and shook his head. "I will never know why we need to go to school – I mean my dad could totally teach us everything we need to know." Logan said.

"I know!" Lucy laughed. "But oh well, school here we come."

The two friends go forward, and soon joined their class and Logan couldn't help but look for Fujii Rairakku.

Lucy sighed. "Logan, she would never go for a guy like you."

He crossed his arms over his chest. "What does that mean? She wouldn't go for a guy like me?"

"Rairakku-san isn't into—"

"Emos right? I'm not an emo Lucy! I thought you would know that." Logan said as he shook his head. "Wait no; it's the eyes isn't it?"

Lucy took hold of his hand as she stared into his eyes. "Shut up you idiot and listen to me!"

"Why wouldn't Rairakku-chan not like me?" Logan asked. "I've liked her since grade 5!"

She sighed. "Rairakku-san has never been one to date….un cool kids."

He sighed as he shook his head. "I guess you're right…" They both sighed again, before they took their sits by the window. He looked down at his hands. "Do you think I really don't have a chance with her?"

"Logan…" Lucy sighed heavily, looking at her friend. "Rairakku…..I don't know what to say about her…"

"Yeah," Logan sighed, "Never mind."

Right then, Rairakku entered the room, with her normal tight jeans, low v neck pink long sleeve shift, and her pink converse, her red hair curled and going down her back. She had eyeliner on, and her cat like icy blue eyes sparkle. Every eye landed on her, with longing.

She went to her sit which was beside Logan, who grinned at her.

Jaski Karin, a young teen glared at Rairakku who could get every eye to land on her and act like it was nothing. She glared. She had black hair that reaches her shoulders, which she wears, a white headband with crystal blue eyes, pale skin. She is wearing a white flowing top that stops at the end of her thighs, and a painting of a black kitten on it with black skinny jeans along with black slip on shoes.

Karin crossed her arms as she glared at her enemy, Fujii Rairakku. This always happened… She huffed. Kira sighed as she watched her twin get jealous.

"Karin!" came from Kira.

"What Kira?" Karin growled.

"Relax," Kira said.

Kira looked about the same as her sister, with blue hair and blue eyes. She wore a simple outfit, jeans, white shirt that looked like Karin's and her slip on shoes but they were white.

"She gets all the guys and she doesn't even care!" Karin said. "So I will NOT calm down or relax!"

Her twin sighed heavily, as she shook her head, pushing her bangs from her eyes. "Maybe Rairakku-san has her eye on someone else."

"Who?" Karin asked as her jealousy came over.

Kira shrugged. "I don't know!"

Karin rolled her eyes. "Then keep your mouth shut Kira-baka!"

"HEY!" Kira said hurt. "I'm not a baka…"

"Baka, baka, baka," Karin taunted. "Jaski Kira is a baka."

Kira's eyes watered with slight tears. Before Karin could say she was sorry, Kira was out of her sit, and moving to another one.

She took a sit, and then guess who sat next to her? Hoshino Ryuu. "Hoshino-kun," Kira said as she wiped her eyes.

Ryuu chuckled softly. "Hey, why are you crying Kira-chan?"

"Karin called me a baka…" Kira said as she looked down.

Ryuu sighed heavily, he hated seeing people cry – he really hated it when girls cried. "Well, Karin is a baka for making you cry Kira-chan."

She met his eyes. "You really think so?"

"I know so." Ryuu said.

She smiled and soon class began.

~xXx~

**Okay so that's chapter three! You met some more characters, and we know about the twins, Kira and Karin. We met Logan, and his best friend Lucy. We saw a little more of Riccolo. We saw Rairakku. We met Natsu! And we got to see Ryuu again – who seems to be popular with the ladies and crushes ;) I'll update soon I hope! REVIEW!**

**Nerdy~**


	5. 4: The New Kid Nya!

_Goya Sho, Hoshino baby, Hara baby, Muto Isao are still open so come get them before they're taken!_

_Okay hey guys, I'm gonna take down the forms once I get__all____the forms that I need in, k? Please send the forms in I need them! I know I said this last time, but I don't have them yet so I'm letting ANYONE give me even if you already have a character in~! K? Come on guys! I need Sho! I don't know the Hoshino baby will be used so I just need the Hara baby and Sho! Please?_

_Don't forget to leave a review at the end ;) _

_~xXx~_

_**Chapter 4: The New Kid Nya~! **_

Class began like usual, and most kids were completely bored out of their minds. Karin felt bad for calling her sister a baka but what could she do? She shifted in her sit as she looked over at Kira who was sitting by Ryuu. She seemed pretty happy if Karin said so, but she knew her sister would never date anyone. Besides, Ryuu-kun didn't like her, did he?

"Class."

They all followed their eyes to the door where their Senpai stood with their principal. There with their principal was a new girl who looked pretty shy – at the moment.

"This is Nagai Miyuki."

Nagai Miyuki was a small girl who looked up slowly, her cheeks bright red as she shifted. She had long wavy black hair that went to her waist, with sapphire blue eyes.

"Say hi, Nagai-san," Their senpai said.

Miyuki waved awkwardly. "Hi…"

"Hoshino Ryuu," Ryuu quickly stood when their principal called upon his name. "Will you show Nagai-san around?"

"Hai," Ryuu replied.

Their principal smiled. "Good." He grinned. "Now, Nagai-san, would you sit behind Hoshino-san?"

Miyuki nodded her head, as she went and took her sit behind Ryuu who she couldn't help but think he was cute. _Wow. I just met the guy. _She thought to herself as she rolled her eyes.

"Now class," Their senpai said. "I would think you will all be nice to Nagai-san, hmm?"

There were many 'hai's or 'yes sir's that went around. Their principal looked pleased, before he said good bye and left the room.

Karin looked at the new girl, and she felt jealousy take over; again. Yet another girl to have to watch try and take the guys.

Kira looked over, noticing Karin's weird vibe and she sighed heavily.

Class went on though.

_**Lunch time, **_soon came and Rairakku got to her feet, running into Logan who's heart stopped.

"Sorry," Rairakku said, "My bad."

Logan shook his head. "No…it was my fault…sorry." He was actually talking to Rairakku!

Lucy watched Logan for a moment as her heart slowly stopped. She felt….hurt that he seemed so in love with Rairakku but _why_? She shook it off as she started for the door.

"Would you care if I uh bought you lunch?" Logan asked nervously.

Rairakku smiled slightly, feeling her heart skip a beat. "Thanks," She smiled. "But maybe another time…my cousin wanted me to sit with him."

_Of course,_ Logan thought. _She always sits with Ryuu. _

"Oh…" Logan nodded his head.

She smiled slightly. "Sorry, maybe another time?"

"Yeah sure…" Logan said as he watched her leave the room.

~xXx~

People were eating away at lunch, when the Muto twins showed up. Isao and Koyuki stood together looking out at each of the kids. They were never in school for the morning, and came at lunch time. No one could really do anything about it.

"Come on Isao, let's go have some fun." Koyuki smirked as she looked around the schoolyard.

Isao nodded his head, "Let's."

The Muto twins went towards the cool kids' table and raised eyebrows before they kept on their way.

Karin turned to Kira, who still kinda wasn't talking to her and was busy talking to Ryuu. Karin grumbled.

Karin ended up running into Mika, and Mika fell onto her bum. "Whoops! Sorry!" She squeaked.

The half alien girl, Karin, reached forward and helped Mika to her feet. "It's fine, I wasn't looking where I was going."

Mika rubbed her bum as she blushed brightly. "Err…. I'm still sorry…I should have been looking where I was going." Mika said. "But thank you for helping me up."

"No problem," Karin said and soon the two girls began to talk to each other.

~xXx~

_Ryuu-kun is so cute! _Kira stared dreamily at her crush since pre-school. _I wonder why he's talking to me…..__**me**__!_

Ryuu was chatting with his crush about different things, and he didn't even notice the way Kira looked at him. He grinned as he chatted about this science test that was coming up about cells or something. "Kira-chan,"

_Ohmygod! HE CALLED ME __**KIRA-CHAN**__! _Kira thought with a slight blush coming to her cheeks.

"Y-yes?" she squeaked softly.

He stopped walking, and she too stopped. "I was wondering…."

"Yes?"

_Is he gonna ask me out? _Kira thought as her heart started to race within her chest. _Please ask me out!_

"Do you think I could run for student body?" Ryuu asked out of nowhere.

_AWWWWWWWWWWWWW! _Kira thought sadly but she didn't let it get her down, Ryuu-kun was still talking to her. "Yes. I _know _you could do it."

Ryuu smiled at her, "Thanks Kira."

_No more Kira-chan? _She wondered sadly.

"You're like my best friend."

Ouch. Friend zoned. She thought. "No problem Ryuu-kun, I never mind to help out a friend!" She focused out the word. Friend wasn't what she wanted or thought Ryuu-kun as.

The two stood together awkwardly for a moment then Ryuu spoke up, "Kira? Can I ask you something else?"

"Anything." Kira replied.

"I was wondering…." Ryuu started. "Would you like to hang out this Saturday?"

"YES!" Kira blushed brightly and caught herself as she blushed. "Sorry…I mean sure!"

Ryuu smiled. "See you Saturday at 5pm?"

"Okay!" Kira smiled back.

"Bye Kira-chan!" Ryuu called before he rushed off towards drama well Kira stood there with a huge grin on her face. _I'm going on a date with Ryuu-kun! _

As she watched him rush off, she couldn't help but do the fist thing in the air. "YES!" She grinned widely.

She went to go walk off towards French before she was late.

~xXx~

In the class of Math, Rairakku sat beside her friend, Logan. Logan seemed pretty happy to be sitting beside her, and she didn't pay anything notice to it. They were partners because of a sitting plan.

Logan smiled as they started working on a new question, and they could have partners. Logan asked her quickly if she would be his, and she said yes. She didn't notice the slight glare she got from Lucy who was across the room.

"So how do you start—"

"A squared + B squared = C squared." Rairakku said.

"Oh!" Logan said as he slightly blushed, at least she was talking to him… They went and did the questions, and finally (not for Logan though) the bell rang meaning school was over, it was nice to know it was _finally _over. Logan didn't want the class to end.

They got up, and that is when Rairakku by mistake walked into Logan who was waiting for Lucy, and she fell into his arms. She blushed brightly as she shyly pulled away. "Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going." Rairakku said.

"It's okay!" Logan felt his cheeks grow red but he was happy to know that he got to at least hold Rairakku once. Not a lot of guys could say they got to.

She blushed as she rushed out of the math classroom.

Lucy felt her eyes narrow before she went over to her best friend who was busy staring after Rairakku. "Yo Logan, hello! Anyone home!?" she called but he wasn't paying attention to her. "Logan!"

"Yes?" Logan finally looked down at her when he couldn't see Rairakku anymore.

Lucy shook her head trying to hold back her tears. "I can't believe you're crushing on a girl who would never look twice at you! You don't even see the one who's right in front of you!" Lucy left him standing there, his heart now confused.


	6. 5: Surprise, Surprise Nya!

_Goya Sho, Hara baby, and Muto Isao are still open so come get them before they're taken! THANK YOU TO __**MewIreland13 **__FOR GIVING ME THE HOSHINO CHARACTER! I think we'll meet her this chapter but who knows. So review at the bottom please! _

_~xXx~_

_**Chapter 5: Surprise, Surprise Nya~!**_

_Logan was thinking hard about what Lucy had said, and it rung through his head a few times. __I can't believe you're crushing on a girl who would never look twice at you! You don't even see the one in front of you! __What did Lucy even mean by that? Was someone crushing on him? If so, who? Who could be crushing on him? The way Lucy said it, it made him think that it wasn't Rairakku-chan which made him kinda sad but __who __would have a crush on __him__? And why couldn't Rairakku look at him?_

_He sighed heavily as he pushed some hair out of his face before he went towards the car that was sitting in front of the Jr high school, and he saw his mom. Why was his mom here? He went over towards him with confusion in his eyes. "Mom? What are you doing here?" Logan asked._

_Scarlett looked over at her only child and smiled slightly at him. "Honey….get in; I need to tell you something."_

_Logan got into the car wondering what his mom was going on. _

_"Remember your uncle Ryou?" Scarlett asked._

_~xXx~_

"_Breaking news! The big mystery for almost 30 years, has been found out!" _said a news reporter. _"People have been wondering just how were mew mews were made! The very people who had animal parts, and to think that the first ones, Mew Ichigo," _they played a picture of the pink cat girl. _"The leader of the first group is said to be almost 43 years old, but who was this hero? That's the question people have been asking for many years!"_

It was all over the TVs.

"_So that brings us to the next part of this report, who was the newer ones? Mew Candy, Mew Music, Mew Blackberry, Mew Cupcake, Mew Wildberry, Mew Crystal and Mew Cheesecake. They were the heroes and yet again saved the world. But why would the world need to be saved? And why did the person who made the mew mews pick these girls? Why Mew Ichigo, Mew Minto, Mew Lettuce, Mew Pudding and Mew Zakuro, why not us?" _asked the news reporter. _"What makes them so different?"_

In the basement of a dark old closed café, Shirogane Ryou shut the TV off quickly as he groaned softly. When would people give up? The mew mews were history the moment that Shadow Black was killed.

When would people give up? Ryou repeated in his head as he sighed softly. He got up, pushing his graying blond hair out of his face and slowly made his way towards the stairs and then he heard Keiichiro in the kitchen.

Ryou got up the stairs, and saw how old the café looked. He sighed as he made his way towards the worn down kitchen. "Yo Keiichiro,"

Keiichiro looked over at him, his worn but wise gray eyes shine. His long brown hair now cut, and there was grays running through it. "Hey Ryou," Keiichiro smiled. "What's up?"

"Did you see what's on the TV?" Ryou asked.

"Yes," Keiichiro sighed softly as he placed the food he was making – eggs and grilled cheeses – down. "Do you think they'll figure it out?"

"No." Ryou replied.

Keiichiro looked past his friend and out towards the old dining area. _How things have changed. _Keiichiro thought. "I just hope your right."

"I'm always right." Ryou chuckled softly, trying to lighten things up but it really wasn't working.

Keiichiro turned and went to set a small nearby heart shaped table. "Do you ever wonder how the girls turned out?"

"Which ones?" asked Ryou.

"Ichigo, Minto, Lettuce, Pudding, and Zakuro," Keiichiro said.

Ryou was about to reply but there was a knock on the door. He went to open it, wondering what was going, but Keiichiro shook his head. "I got this Ryou-san." Ryou let him go, and Keiichiro went to open the door never guessing what would happen next…

"Why hello there officer," Keiichiro greeted friendly. "Is there something wrong?"

"Hai," said the officer. "We're looking for Shirogane Ryou and Akasaka Keiichiro, have you seen them?"

Keiichiro gasped. "Why are you looking for them?"

"They are going to be taken to jail, and to court for what they did," said the officer. "They took 12 girls, and changed their DNA around without asking parents and without asking the girls first."

The officer looked down at the picture he had of the two men, and his eyes widen. "You need to come with us, Mr. Akasaka. Where is Mr. Shirogane?"

Keiichiro couldn't speak, and then police men were going into the café, looking for Ryou. Some took Keiichiro away, and Ryou had heard everything.

Ryou quickly did the one thing he had been waiting for, for evil to show its' evil face once more. He hit a button, and five red like lights went out into the world….and knocked out five different people…. The Mew Project had started again…. Where to now?

~xXx~

At the Jr high school, five different students had fallen, freaking out the people around them but what else could they do? "Get Nurse Jean!" one kid shouted towards an already running form.

It would seem fate had another plan…. And Shirogane Ryou and Akasaka Keiichiro were taken in by the police, and it scared both men. What they didn't know what was that 12 women were watching it on the TV. Those 12 women gasped because they were the old mew mews…. What would happen now?

~xXx~

**Yeah suck-y chapter… I don't know who I want as mew mews yet but I will have chosen soon! Send in who you want :) k? It might be easier on me…. BYE! **

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! **


End file.
